The Love Between Them
by Singer Of Us
Summary: The wedding is coming upon them quickly,Alice and Bella making prepreations. It contains the wedding, honeymoon, change and more. please give it a chance i am trying. ExB all the way. Sorry to jacob fans.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is a new idea I got from my friends

Well here is a new idea I got from my friends. And hey if you love me you would review because if you don't than I will not know if you want me to continue or not. And really the reviews motivate me to update more often. And I am sure you understand that full and well if you are a writer yourself.

DECLAIMER: a conversation between my friends, and me

ME: I own Edward…

MY IMAGINARY FRIEND: In your dreams…

ME: My dreams are pretty awesome…

ME: I am sure you all understand I do not own Edward…

MY IMAGINARY FRIEND: Kyleann…

ME: fine I do not own any of the… twilight characters…

MY IMAGINARY FRIEND: That is better…continue…

ME: REVIEW AND ENJOY

Reviewsupdate faster

Bella's POV

My feet were sprawled across the armrest of Edward's leather couch. My mind was currently filled with the romance of Wuthering heights. Edward was out hunting with his nut case of a brother Emmett, who had tried to eat my hair before he left. Explaining that he had never tasted human hair before and was going to experiment on my hair. What other hair he has tried before I may never know, or want to. I told him to find some other person's hair to experiment on. He walked off shoulders slumped in disappointment, I felt bad until I heard that Jasper and Carlisle were going hunting with Edward too. That meant that I would be stuck with Alice all weekend because Esme had gone on a spa trip with Rosalie for the weekend. Poor, poor me…

"Bella I was not done with you yet, we have not even picked out the color the invitation envelopes are going to be." Alice shouted from down stairs in the foyer, her soprano voice echoing up the stairs and down the hallway of the third floor.

I sighed, I thought had finally got some time to myself, all this wedding stuff was really get annoying. But I would never admit that to Alice because this made her so happy. As long as she and Edward were happy I would keep up with this whole wedding thingy…

"Coming!" I shouted down stairs letting her know that I was on my way down. Slipping and sliding across the floor I made my way to the door. Only tripping twice. New record.

I found Alice in the dinning room flipping pages of a wedding catalog rather fast.

"What do you need my help for Alice? It looks like you are getting along just fine without me." I stated begrudgedly, not really want to get pulled into all this wedding prep.

"I can't really decide on whether we should do Baby Blue or Ocean Blue for the main color." Alice shot out at me.

"I have two questions Alice."

"Shoot."

"One, what is the difference? They are both Blue. And two, I thought we were doing gold for the main color."

"We are Bella. If you had been down here earlier, I would have told you that I think we should do two colors. Blue and Gold. Are you love'n it?"

"That's great Alice. I think you are doing a great job." I really did. I appreciated what she was doing. Because if she was not doing it then that would mean that I would have to do it, and I really did not have the patience and I don't think I would able to do half the job Alice will.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I said, while you were off in la la land, to answer your first question, yes, there is a big difference between the two blues. Ocean blue is tinted darker and Baby blue is a little softer."

"Whatever makes you happy Alice, whatever works best for you."

"But this is not my wedding Isabella," Alice scolded, "I am starting to feel you are getting annoyed with me. Do you really want a wedding?" Alice's enthusiasm wiped clean off her face. I felt ashamed of myself. Alice was going out of her way to make this Quote 'The wedding of the century' un-quote. And I could not even put on a brave face and help with my own wedding.

"I am sorry Alice, I should not be dumping this on yo-"

"That is not what I meant Bella. It is just I want you to have the best of every thing. I want you to be happy too, and if you don't want a wedding then I want what you want. I just thought that you would love helping, I never meant to upset you or get in the way." Alive looked down at the floor sad.

I walked over to Alice wrapping my arms around her. I could tell I caught her off guard but she quickly settled into the hug and squeezed a little harder.

"Alice I love you and I love the family, and I do want a wedding and I do want to help. And Alice?"

"Yes?" I thought I heard a crack in her voice but I just might be imagining things.

"I appreciate everything you are doing for Edward and me, it is a big help. Alice, you could never be in the way. Things would never be the same around here without your cheery personality. I am so lucky that I have a sister in someone like you." Her face filled with such strong love I could hardly believe it was for me. She hugged me even tighter.

I pulled away to look in her face. "Alice I think we should start working on this wedding stuff. We would not want everybody to come home and think we did nothing this weekend now would we?" Her face lit up so bright you would have thought she was the center of the sun.

She plopped down on the floor motioning for me to join her.

"So, Ocean blue or Baby blue?" Alice asked from the inside of the wedding magazine.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. This was going to be a long night.

Well I know that was kinda short, But if you if you loved it, liked it, or thought it was kinda okay, then you should review. Because one, that will tell me if you want me to continue, two, you tell me what you think needs changing or compliment, And three, reviewsupdate faster

I hope you enjoyed the read,

Singer Of Us


	2. AN

I am sorry if you did not like the first chapter, and I got 70 hits and out of the 70 people I only got 1 review, and it was n

**I am sorry if you did not like the first chapter, and I got 70 hits and out of the 70 people I only got 1 review, and it was not such a good one. So I really need to know if you would like me continue. And I can tell you now that I have much more in store for this story, but it is no fun when you don't get reviews and nobody likes it. So please review and tell me if you like the story.**

**Reviewsupdate faster**

**Thanks so much,**

**Singer Of Us**


End file.
